Insignia
by SheWolfSwift
Summary: Tim, the third Robin, has always wondered why Nightwing chose his particular insignia. He has already tried to ask Batgirl and Batman himself, so he finally works up to courage to ask Nightwing, and boy, is it a long tale to tell. Please Review.
1. Playing Cards and Missing Mentors

**Hey guys, this is technically my second story, but I removed the first one because I couldn't finish it. Anyways, this is my first story that I have written for Batman, so I hope that you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Blue Bird. **

It was one of the those coolish nights, you know, the ones where it's not quite hot enough to wear shorts but it's not quite cold enough for thick warm pants, a classic Gotham night as most Gothamites would say. There was a slight breeze, just enough to send a small shiver down your spine. It was one of these nights that changed Richard Grayson's life forever.

"Hey Grayson" Tim the new Boy Wonder also known as Robin, asked. "Why did you choose to have a blue bird as your insignia?" The now 20 year old hero, looked down at his brother, then to Bruce and silently conversed with the Dark Knight on whether telling him or not. Bruce looked at him and nodded, as if to say that it was his decision. Nightwing or 'Dick' turned to face his younger brother with a genuine smile on his face.

"Just to prove that she was never forgotten" He replied smiling gently. Tim was stumped.

"Who's 'she'?" He questioned. Dick looked back at Bruce, and then sat down at the computer chair.

"You might want to get comfortable" He stated, while gesturing to the spare seat next to him. "It's a long story"

_~4 years prior~_

"Robin, come in" a husky voice entered the boy's mind, distracting him from his train of thought.

"What's up Bats" Robin cheerfully replied. He had moved from his slouched, cramped pose to a taller and alert position in the desk chair of the dark cave. The face of Gotham's Dark Knight suddenly took up the entire computer screen in front of Robin.

"The Joker's out on a rampage, Crime Alley, get there fast" Robin faltered for a moment, normally Bruce wouldn't let him fight Joker, not unless things went bad, fast. Maybe this was his time, time to prove to Batman that he could handle fighting big cases like the Joker alone.

"On my way" He replied confidently, effectively ending the radio transmission. Robin ran at of the Batcave and followed the committed-to-memory path to probably the worst place in Gotham, Crime Alley.

_~20 minutes later~_

Robin had arrived at his designated location, Crime Alley, only to find it completely deserted. Just minutes before, Robin had been searching frantically throughout the whole of the terrible location and even now hadn't found any leads on where he could be.

"Batman, Batman, come in" Robin spoke confidently, with a sliver of nervousness.

"…"

Nothing. Great, just what Robin needed. He looked around hopelessly for something. Anything, that could help him find his beloved mentor. He thought frantically, his thoughts travelling miles an hour. A shadow loomed above him slowly growing larger in size.

"Evening Bird boy, what's up?" A female voice asked from behind Robin. He turned with speed, only to find a girl. She looked no older than 17 and was standing with crossed arms, a hood covering the top half of her face, leaving the bottom half of her face exposed, and her mouth formed in her trademark smirk. She raised her hands up to her hood and slipped it behind her mass of black hair. She wore a dark blue domino mask, and a fitted coat, with a hood attached. The coat was a slightly lighter colour blue than the girl's mask and the tails of the coat reaching the tops of the back of her knees. The sleeves were long, giving the effect of wings on her arms. Long black boots adorned her legs up to midcalf, and black shorts fit snuggly at her hips. "Hey" her voice suddenly showed compassion for the young boy. "What happened? Where's Bats?"

"That's the problem, I can't find him" Replied Robin, still trying to get over the fact that he still had no leads.

"Well, how hard can it be, looking for a tall man dressed in a Bat costume, obviously meant for Halloween?" She replied cheerfully. "Don't you have any leads on where he could have gone?"

"Easy for you to say, Blue Bird" Groaned the Boy Wonder. "I have nothing that I can take leads on" He complained.

"Come on, there has to be something around these dirty streets that just screams out what happened to Bats" Chirped BlueBird, taking on an older sister role for the young hero. "I'll help". Scouting the streets for the next few minutes, the two heroes' searched tirelessly, until BlueBird found a Joker Card with a strange substance on the corner. "Hey Robin, come check this out". Robin ran to where she was and examined the card closely. "I think that you might need a microscope for that" pointed out the masked female vigilant.

"Good idea ninety-nine" Robin mumbled. He pulled an evidence bag from his utility belt and slipped the card inside.

"_Robbery on…. And fourth….requesting back up"_ screeched Robin's police scanner. The Boy Wonder looked at his radio, which was securely tucked inside of his utility belt then looked back up at the girl in front of him and gave her his classic smirk.

"So Blue, wanna catch a robbery?"

**And that's chapter one done. I decided to extend the story line because I thought that it would be too long just for one chapter. It will be a short story, unless this gets lots of reviews, then I might consider making it into a series. **

**Anyways, how did you guys find it? Was it good? Please review, I take into consideration about all constructive criticism. **

**Until next chapter, Happy Reading!**


	2. The Bat who knows their Goop

**Sorry guys, it's been a while since the last chapter, don't hit me please! So the story with this chapter is: I had it written and I forgot to save it and saved something else that was of no important what so ever *Face palm*. So after a long recap of what happened, I finally remembered what I wrote and typed it down as fast as I could. **

**I also have my Exam Block that pretty much stretches for two whole weeks (eep!). So I have been very stretched for time in between the study for nine exams, school, not to mention a family crisis, and work experience (I was in a small town and had no internet). **

**In this chapter, Bluebird and Robin, with the aid of Batgirl, are trying to track down Batman all while trying to find out what is going on. This chapter is going to be longer than the first so hopefully that won't disappoint anyone. Batgirl/Barbara is 14, the same age as Dick/Robin, just to clear things up a little bit.**

**So, here you go, On the Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: **

_~Some time later, Batcave~ _

The lights flickered then turned on, illuminating the dark cavern into the famed Batcave. The Boy Wonder walked over to the large computer screen in the middle of the cave and flicked a switch, powering it up. He sat down and immediately began researching on the strange substance on the Jokers playing card.

"So Batman wouldn't mind would he?" Spoke Bluebird. "I never been here before, although I got all of my guesses right. Dark, Gloomy, Depressing and very tech savvy" she continued, while numbering off her guesses on her fingers. She glanced around at her surroundings. There was a giant statute of a T-Rex, _Long story probably _She thought to herself. Her eyes then landed on a giant playing card, with the Jokers face in the centre. Her eyes wandered until they rested on a long staircase, her eyes travelled up until she saw an opening in the rock face, and where the stairs disappeared.

"You wouldn't believe how cliché the entrance is" mumbled Robin.

"Don't you ever get cold in here, like I mean in winter. This place doesn't exactly scream out 'warmest place on earth'!"

"That's why Bats and I wear what's called a 'winter' uniform Blue, ever thought of that?" The blue-coated girl just smirked.

"Trust Bats to think of something like that"

"Hey, I was the one who suggested the idea!" exclaimed Robin, siting straight in the Batcave chair. He turned around in the swivel chair about to reply with his formulated comeback only to find the older girl silently giggling. A frown appeared on his face and his eyebrows were squeezed together, an almost Bat-glare, which was only to be met with louder giggles and a head shake from the female vigilante. He sighed, already knowing that she won this round, but was then focused on the task at hand.

"Quit laughing and help me figure out what this stuff is Blue" He huffed in annoyance. He swiftly turned in his chair and continued on researching on what is now identified as a sticky green gloop that was on the corner of the Joker's playing card. Bluebird walked to the left of Robins chair and promptly sat down in the neighbouring chair, while scanning the Boy Wonders computer screen. The two continued to scan the computer screen for some time until a faint noise was heard from higher up in the dark cavern. Robin sat up straight and spoke in a rehearsed tone.

"I'd put my costume on Batgirl if I were you"

"Ah thanks Rob" answered a feminine voice. She sounded only a year or two older than the masked boy who was sit stationed in his chair. A rustling noise was heard above them for a few moments before a shadow dropped from the rafters, landing in a well-practised crouch. It then stood tall, and could now be identified as a girl, who, judging by the height was around fifteen or sixteen. A small chuckle was heard from the black silhouette as she stepped forward from the darkness.

"Okay, I'm still very confused, who is this '_Batgirl' _and how is she connected with Batman?" Stuttered a confused Bluebird, still unable to take her eyes off the newest member of the Batclan. Batgirl wore a suit similar to that of Batman, but it was modified for the females' body to encase her perfectly. She seemed to have a slit in the cowl at the base of the back of her head, as fiery red hair tumbled down and came to rest at the middle of her shoulder blades. Her costume was slightly different from Batman's however, her insignia of the famous Bat was yellow and the tops of her boots and gloves followed suit.

"This is Batgirl." Robin gestured to the girl before continuing. "Batgirl meet Bluebird, Bluebird meet Batgirl" He gestured for the two to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Batgirl are you the one that hides in the shadows or are you new?" Bluebird commented, shaking the girls hand firmly, while noting the smirk that appeared on her lips.

"Hey Rob, you never told me about this bird, any reason in particular or did you want to keep her all to yourself?" The new bat-member questioned.

"Eww Ba….tgirl" The Boy Wonder caught himself quickly by emphasising the '_T'_. "Hehe, sorry, I didn't mean to Batgirl" He quickly apologised. The female bat laughed it off, commenting that she forgave him, and asked a very intelligent question.

"Can we trust her Robin?"

"Uh yeah, she's been on the scene for about, what is it now, three years?" Robin questioned Bluebird. She nodded in agreement. "I'd trust her with my life, but you know Batman's rule with me, Batgirl" He sighed. Batgirl knew what she was implying, she stepped forward and quickly flicked her cowl down to rest at the base of her neck, revealing non-other than Barbara Gordon, The Commissioners daughter.

"Wow" Bluebird uttered. "I didn't see that one coming, nice to meet you…uh have you got a nickname that you prefer, or should I just call you Barbara?" She questioned. Batgirl or Barbara laughed.

"You can call me Babs, please, Barbara sounds too formal, and it's also what I'm called when I'm in trouble, either by Batman or my Dad" She shivered at the memory. Bluebird smirked, and rested an arm around her.

"Welcome to the Dynamic Duo, though, I'm gonna have to think of another name for us now" She paused in though. "The Terrific Trio? I don't know, Batman's Response Team?" She thought out loud. Robin and Batgirl laughed at her suggestions and Bluebird joined in.

_~Sometime Later, Batcave~ _

"Guys, I've done it!" Batgirl cried. "I know what the substance is on the Jokers playing card!" She ran over to the other two vigilantes with a grin on her face. Robin and Bluebird both scrambled to their feet and ran to meet Batgirl in the centre of the room.

"What is it?"

"Is it dangerous?"

Batgirl cleared her throat and stated her findings.

"according to the files we already have, This green substance here" She gestured to the green goop in an evidence bag. "Is the condensed version of the Scarecrows' Fear Gas" she concluded looking very smug with herself. Blue Bird and Robin congratulated the girl on her work, until Blue suddenly stopped and questioned.

"Hold your horses guys, since when did the Joker have access to Scarecrow's fear gas?" The two younger crime fighters stopped dead in their tracks, and wondered to themselves the same question.

_~Other side of Gotham City~_

Crazed laughter filled the warehouse, as a female silhouette was seen in front of a small computer screen, situated on top of a wooden table that has seen better days. On the computer screen was a large layout of Gotham City, filled with red X's. More giggling was heard throughout the warehouse.

"Finally, I can kill two birds with one stone!" an annoying high pitch voice screeched. "My puddin'll be so happy and together we can finally break the Batman!"

**Done and dusted! Second chapter complete! (Dances around the room in joy). Sorry again about the long wait, but since its holidays for me, Hopefully I will get another chapter up soon. **

**Thankyou to mintkyrie, Lindz4567, and callenlover1031 for your reviews, it means so much to an writer!**

**Please review if you have any constructive criticism, like I said before, I welcome anything as long as it's not flames (it will be used to toast marshmellows)**

**Until the next chapter, Happy Reading!**


End file.
